


Itachi Watches

by IslandAlder



Series: The Sharingan Watch [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslandAlder/pseuds/IslandAlder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisame always wondered where Itachi went when he went off on his own. But Itachi can't admit his one emotional weakness. He can't admit that he goes back to watch his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itachi Watches

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  **This was originally posted on fanfiction.net way back in 2007 back before any of us new the truth about the Uchiha massacre or just how awesome Itachi actually is. Definitely not my best work, so please don't judge me too harshly for it. Thanks!**
> 
>  
> 
> Hello and welcome! Feel free to leave me any comments/suggestions in a review! This kind of goes with "Mother Watches," but you don't need to read that to understand this (even though it's a really short fic). I will try and upload a semi-sequel to this called "Sasuke Watches." Thanks for reading!
> 
> This begins during Itachi's first few months or so as a resident Akatsuki member from a general point of view before moving forward several years from Kisame's POV. We then move back into the past showing Itachi's POV during his first few months or so as a resident Akatsuki member. Well if that's not a little confusing….
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** At this time I hold no rights to Naruto (I don't even own any merchandise). This story is a purely fictional creation from my own imagination.  
>  **First Posted:** 1 August 2007

Itachi's first week as a resident Akatsuki member was not as eventful as many of the members first expected. Those who feared having a teenager thrown into their mature dealings were quickly silenced with one of Itachi's famous Uchiha glares. He was no average teenager; in fact he wasn't even a teenager at all.

In fact, other than the increase in deadly glares, and the very presence of another body in their midst, Itachi's presence instigated very little change in the domestic dealings of the organization. This was helped by the fact that Itachi was a loner and often preferred to retreat to his own thoughts in solitude than remain with his teammates. Itachi's dealings seemed of little consequence to his companions, until Kisame became Itachi's partner.

Whereas before Kisame had only been slightly intrigued by the addition of the moody teenager, upon discovery that said moody teenager was now his partner in the Akatsuki dealings only furthered his interest.

Now, Kisame enjoyed puzzles. It was in his nature to try and solve riddles and follow clues to grand prizes. Kisame's curiosity was what made him one of the better ninja and had helped him in many a crisis. As such, he could not turn down the challenge that Uchiha Itachi provided him.

However, Itachi turned out to be a much harder puzzle to crack then Kisame first realized.

What confused Kisame the most were Itachi's disappearances. Occasionally there would be times when Itachi would simply disappear leaving no notice of where he was going. These disappearances were relatively short, lasting usually only a night or so, before Itachi would be back giving no mention to his dealings during his absence.

These disappearances were scarcely noticed by any one of the Akatsuki members except for Kisame.

The disappearances interested Kisame greatly, until one day he finally gained enough guts to ask Itachi where he went. His only response was a firm glare, before Itachi turned his back and left the deserted hallway that Kisame had cornered him in.

It was after this encounter that Kisame decided to place his fascination with these disappearances into the back corner of his mind for fear that Itachi would find it necessary to practice his Mangekyo Sharingan on him.

And so the mystery remained unsolved. Itachi's disappearances gradually decreased through the years, before they finally ceased all together.  
Kisame gazed up at the stars from their makeshift camp for the night before turning to glance at Itachi who was lying in the grass beside him.

"Do you remember back when you first joined Akatsuki, Itachi? We must be getting close to the anniversary of your membership, right? What has it been…4, 5, 6 years now?" Kisame watched Itachi's face in earnest looking for any possible sign of annoyance.

Through the years, Itachi and Kisame had gained a close bond that involved no conversation; just a mutual understanding that the other was there. However, even though they had grown closer, some topics still remained taboo unless one wanted to test Itachi's abilities.

"mmph," to anyone else, Itachi's non-committal response would simply be that, a non-committal response, yet through his years as being Itachi's partner, those Reponses could easily be deciphered and translated by Kisame to a 'perhaps…what of it?'

"I was just remembering when you first joined…you always used to disappear," Itachi turned to face Kisame; it appeared that he was now giving Kisame his full attention.

"I was just wondering where you went?"

Itachi stared and blinked at Kisame for a few moments before turning on his side so Kisame now faced his back.

"Go to sleep, Kisame."

'Damn' thought Kisame, 'I thought he would finally give me a response…oh well, I best not push it unless I want to face his Sharingan' Kisame shuddered before closing his eyes and falling into a relatively deep (for a ninja) sleep.

Meanwhile Itachi stayed awake glancing at the horizon.  
Sasuke was sitting in the room crying again. Itachi could clearly see the tear stains on his cheeks, even with out the enhanced vision of the Sharingan.

Itachi wasn't exactly sure why he'd come. He held no remorse for killing the clan, the only emotion he felt at all was for his brother, although he would deny this under pain of death.

Contrary to what he said and did, Itachi really did love his brother, perhaps this was the reason that Itachi spared him in the mass slaughter. When looking into Sasuke's eyes, Itachi saw the little boy that he never got to be, he saw the little helpless boy whose eyes were filled with tears.

He remained fascinated as he watched the pure little child be corrupted in just a few moments. Itachi had watched as Sasuke's heart became hard, and his anger emerged. It had entranced him.

Perhaps that was why he came back to watch Sasuke, only days after the slaughter. Itachi seemed more attached to this reasoning then to the fact that he might actually care for his brother.

He continued to watch as Sasuke, finally fell asleep, eyes still wet with tears, and heart still broken with pain. He was all alone, except for the lone figure of Itachi watching him…yet Sasuke would never know that Itachi came to watch. It was for the best.

Night was almost over, and so it was now time for Itachi to go back to the Akatsuki lair before his lack of presence was noticed. He gave Sasuke's small sleeping figure one last glance before retreating back into the shadows of the night.  
This routine continued for a while. Itachi would watch Sasuke from afar, like some guardian angel, although his attentions were far from such. He watched as Sasuke trained and swore to himself that he would kill Itachi. Itachi watched as Sasuke's heart became solid ice, and he pushed all those who tried to get close to him away.

Itachi would watch from the shadows as Sasuke moved about his daily life. This became a sort of habit for Itachi, checking in on his brother to see how he had progressed with his training.

Unfortunately, Sasuke appeared to be progressing to fast, making it difficult for Itachi to watch him, for fear of being sensed by either Sasuke or by Kakashi, who had taken it upon himself to watch Sasuke as well.

It appeared that Itachi had become careless enough to leave enough clues for the famous copy-nin to suspect he was watching Sasuke, even if Kakashi never actually managed to catch Itachi.

And so Itachi stopped. With one last fleeting glance, Itachi looked back on his competition. Sasuke may become as strong as he wanted, but it would all be for naught if he was never strong enough to kill for Itachi.

Itachi gave himself a small satisfactory smirk. When next they meet, Itachi would no longer hide in the shadows. While Sasuke was not nearly strong enough to defeat Itachi, he was now mentally ready to face Itachi. And Itachi was now ready to crumble the last of Sasuke's mental resolve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading! As I said above, feel free to give me any input you can (I'm really not that picky….I'll even take flames!). Very special thanks to those of you who do!
> 
> Once again, thanks to my very annoyed and unwilling beta (sorry that I'm such a perfectionist).


End file.
